


Peter Parker és a Dyatlov hágó rejtélye

by Waxy



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Dead Peter, Hurt Peter, Hurt/Comfort, Precious Peter Parker, Scared Peter, Scared Peter Parker
Language: Magyar
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-07
Updated: 2019-09-09
Packaged: 2020-04-12 07:17:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19127221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Waxy/pseuds/Waxy
Summary: Peter két barátjával,  Neddel és MJvel elmennek a Dyatlov Hágóra Oroszoszágba,  ahol kb. 50 éve történt megmagyarázhatlan, borzalmas tragédia történt. 50 éve Igor Dyatlov túravez, másik 9 társával együtt vágtak neki, hogy átkeljenek az Urál hegység északi részén. 10-ből csak egy ember élte túl egy sérülésnek köszönhetően vissza kellett fordulnia. A holttesteken radioaktívitás jeleit észlelték. Tony megkeresi a gyerekek holttesteit és Peternek hála megtalálja a felvételt amit az előtt készített, hogy halálra fagyott volna.





	1. A boncolás

Tony  
Már 2 napja vissza kellett volna érniük de még csak üzenetet sem kaptunk, hogy visszaértek Vizsajba. – mondta May Tonynak aki, szintén aggódott. Mielőtt elindultak otthonról Tony adott a gyerekeknek pár készüléket a tájékozódáshoz és egy kis dokumentumfilm forgatásához, és m ilyen mentor, lenne ha nem helyezett volna el egy apró nyomkövetőt bennük Peter tudta nélkül? Persze csak jót akar a nyomkövetővel, de ha a kölyök tudná, valószínű, hogy hatástalanítaná, mint a pókember ruhában.   
-Péntek nézz utána a Peternek adott készülékeknek. – Főnök ezek közül csak egyet találtam, az Urál hegységen már 3 napja nem mozdult.   
\- May ez nem jelenti feltétlenül azt, hogy bajuk esett.   
\- Kérlel, csak hozd élve haza őket.   
\- Péntek aktiváld a páncélt! 

Idő ugrás  
Tony nem sokra megérkezett a jel forrásához, elborzadva vette tudomásul, hogy már nem tehet semmit. Peter összefagyott holteste egy fa alatt feküdt magzatpózba, összekuporodva, mintha csak aludna. A fa ágai szanaszét hevertek a hóban mintha, megpróbált volna el menekülni valami elől az által, hogy felmászott a fára.  
\- Főnök Mr. Parker testében veszélyesen magas radioaktív sugárzást észlelek. Ez magasabb az átlagos értéknél (radioaktív pók csípés következtében Peter is radioaktív lett), de a bőre nem színeződött el.   
\- Hogy érted Péntek, hogy nem színeződött el?!   
\- A bőrének narancssárgának kéne lennie a radioaktív sugárzástól, de a közelben nem észlelek sugárzást.   
\- Ezek szerint legalább 300 m-t tett meg a sugárzás forrásától.   
\- Valószínű.   
Tony felvette Peter megfagyott holttestét, Ned, Mj és a Túravezető már nem valószínű, hogy élnek, tekintve, hogy Peter 3 napja halott.   
Idő ugrás  
Tony nem akarta valami idegenre bízni Peter boncolását, ezért szólt Dr. Bannernek, hogy ő végezze el a boncolást. Addig amíg felolvad a test Bruce úgy dönt, hogy csinál pár röngent, hogy lássa az esetleges töréseket. A koponyáról készült röntgenen mintha lett volna valami Peter szájában. A bordái eltörtek mintha valami összezúzta volna, de mégis a hidegtől halt meg.   
Mikor már óra múlva Peter fel olvadt Bruce kinyitotta Peter száját egy félcentis memória kártyát talált, ami érthetetlen mivel Peter fülén még mindig ott volt az a kis kamera amit Tonytól kapott, hogy ne keljen egy kézkamerával vacakolni. Valószínű, hogy Peternek meg volt rá az oka, hogy el relytse a felvételt. Bruce szólt Tonynak a kártyáról akinek nem kellett kétszer mondani, hogy menjen le a laborba. Happy és May is ragaszkodott hozzá, hogy megnézze a felvételt. Addig Bruce megállapította, hogy Peter több belsőszerve is elmozdult.


	2. A felvétel

#  Egy felvétel

 

Peter a tükörbe verseny és teszteli a Tonytól kártya kamerát. Nagyon izgatott volt, hajtja a kíváncsiságot, így megoldást adott már több mint 50 éves rejtélyt.

A következő pillanatban már egy repülőtéren van és várják meg a gép megérkezését és beszélgetését. Majd azt felveszi, a szép lassan elérheti a Hágót, és le sátoroznak. Este 18: 00-kor kezdődik a „rémálom” -nak. (Péter 24 órás bekapcsolva tartotta a kamerát) Mindenki eszeveszetten, félmeztelenül rohant ki a sátrakból, és persze mindenki más irányba szaladt. Peter rosszabb irányba nem mehetett volna, hiszen pont az orosz katonák „karjaiba” futott, de szerencsére nem tartalmaz észék. Arra a döntést igényli, így nem kérheti a segítséget egy katonáktól, és ezt követően a csendben kell használni. Szerencsére csak egy kabátjátékot lehet létrehozni, mert egy pókereje valószínűleg nem rejlik rejtélyként. Nemsokára elértek egy katonai bázisra, ahol később minden értelmet nyert. Két katona volt Péter értelemben egy kicsit, vagy csak akkor, ha az egyetemi szót a bázis, és az utálják, így egy elküldött eszközt, az elintézzenek pár tizenévesét, és egy lavinát csak hallattákként, hogy a szaladjanak egy sátrakból, és több bízzák. Egy két katona összeszedte után egy hercegnő Peter megjelent az alkalmonnal és körülnézett egy bázison. A Sötétben nem volt látvány, és a kamerát éjszaka állította. Talált egy kapcsolót ami feloltja a lámpákat, úgy döntött, hogy vár vele, mert nem akarja felhívni a katonák figyelmeztetésére. Minél tovább haladt annál bizarrabb dolgokat lát. Végül elérhető egy folyóóra, mindkét oldalon folyadékban konzerválódott főleg emberi tesztekkel. Úgy tűnik, hogy egy szovjetek mutáns kísérleteket folytattak itt. Egy másik, ha a legfontosabb a folyosón viszont rémisztő dologra lett figyelmeztetés: Az egyik tartályt kitörték és mintha pár évtizede itt vérontás történt, de ez lényegében ez a csinálta valószínűlegleg már megállt. Peter tovább ment és megtalálja egy termet, ahol megtalálja a gépeket. Úgy dönthet, hogy felkapcsolja itt az áramot és megnézi a gépeken, ha ez még működik. Peter meglepődött, így egy fejlett eszközt és technológiát használva, ez pedig egy helyet évtizedekkel jelenne meg. Egy orvos videó készítésére készülő amiben elmagyarázza, így mutánsokat boncolnak fel élve, és egyszerűen fájdalomcsillapító nélkül embertelen módon teszik. Ugyanez az orvos egy későbbi bejegyzésben már megfogalmazta és megvédi a köpenybeni magyarázza, hogy ez az utolsó megjegyzés legyen csinál mert egy alany kapcsolatban áll hitték, hogy a halott kiszolgálók és minden útjába kerülő embert cafatokra tép. Egy másik gépjárművezető megnézheti a biztonságos kamerákat, és felvetheti azokat a technológiákat, amelyek nem szükségesek 50 éves korig. Akkor úgy gondolják, hogy a Dyatlovék az egyénnél inkább egy testvért mutatnak, hanem egy testvért, miután a nők egy testreszabott mérlegelést választottak, amikor a Dyatlov a magyarországi szovjet katonák elé állt. Peter beleteker egy videót, és úgy tűnik, hogy csak pár órával később bújtak elő egy bőrükön már mutatkoznak egy sugárfertőzés jelei. Megpróbálnak kijelenni egy katonák észreveszik fel, és nem lépnek át az átváltás egy másik kamerára, hanem egy különálló helyre állítják elő, hogy az előállított asztali munkavégzés elősegíti, és egy egyedülálló védőfelszerelésbe kerül, miután a végpontja megszűnt, miután a végső sorozatot felváltotta. egy ember orrát és egy másik személy nyelvének a kivételével. Peter úgy dönt, hogy megnézi azt, amely felvételt jelent, amiben látni lehet, hogy mi szökött meg, és ölte meg a katonákat.

  
  


Peter úgy dönt, hogy ennyi időnként mikor megfordul, és lényeges látványossággal megszünteti az ellenőrzést, és ez nem egy lenne semmi gond kivitele, hanem ez a dátum és az egyik legtökéletesebb esemény. Egy lényeges pont arra megy, ahol Peter tartózkodik. Peter gyorsan lekapcsolja az áramot, amikor lényegében nem észlelhető, és nagymértékben csak tudjon meg egy új szöveget, amikor az irányadó szalad szerencsére egy helyben áll, több ajtót építettek. Péter valahol rossz iránymutatást és egy egyedülálló zsákutcába tekint, ha egy radioaktív sugárzásra figyelmeztető tábla van, de az erősített sztrigálhatta meghaladja a hibát meghallotta, és lényegesen megfelelő választási lehetőséget kínál, mint amilyen a begyűjtés az ajtón. Amikor megfordult egy kb. 10 kg súlyú meteorhoz kapcsolódó következő látott meg. Pár lépéssel közelebb ment hozzá, de elkezdett szédülni és émelyegni, ekkor inkább visszatért az ajtóhoz. Várt még egy kicsit és úgy döntött, hogy kimerészkedik. Már nem látta lényegesen, és úgy döntött, hogy készítsen megy vissza az amerre jött-re. Mikor egy örökkévalóság után kijutott Péter látványt, így mindig állandó sötét van. Éppen elindult, ha maga mögött meghallotta azt, hogy egy vérfagyaztó utasítás legyen, és szegény gyerek észrevegye, hogy a rohanni kezdett egy fákkal teli területre, de pár percig elkerülje azt, hogy az előtérbe kerüljön. Úgy döntött, hogy felmászik egy fára de mikor elért egy tetejére és körül a versenyre, mi nem tudta megtartani magát és leesett. A Zokogni kezdett az egyedül, mert a jobb lába nagyon jó és nem megfelelő, mivel az elvesztetteket és a remeszeket úgy készítették el, hogy valaha haza megfontolásra kerüljenek, így a felesleges és megpróbálók az előzetesen elképzelhetőek legyenek a kamerák számára, és milyen ködök legyenek, és elbúcsúzott, valamint bocsánatot kért egy barátságot, hogy ne vigyázott rájuk. Ezután Peter kivette a kártyát és egy szájába tettet, vagyis az esetre, ha megpróbálják eltüntetni egy felvételt, nem találják meg.

 

Tony és mindenki más, mint egy szobában megdöbbent és elborzadt, hogy Peter úgy dönt, hogy inkább halálra fagy mint megy megkockáztassa, hogy valami borzasztóbb dolog történész vele. Legalábbis amíg élt, mert látványosan nem mozdulhattak el a belső szervezeteknek. Tony mindenki felkészült egy kamerába, ahol egy memóriát állítottak össze, ha egy memóriakártyán megtelik egy helyet, vagy kiveszik az egyrészt rögzítve. Amit Peter halálát látja az előbbieknél elborzasztóbb. Védőöltözetes emberek elhurcolták Peter teszt és egyes módon felboncolták mint egy többieket és kidobták ott, ahol Tony található. Tony és többiek nem egyszerűen szomorúak, ha az egyik dühösek voltak, és azt jelenti akarták, így ezek az emberek bűnhődjenek azért, hogy tettek Peterrel.


End file.
